You're One of Us Now
by umbreonblue
Summary: When Hanasaki joins up with Hide-chan!


When Hanasaki joins Hide-chan and the Hooligans, they both went back to the hideout aka the trailer.

"Cheer up, Hanayan! Let's party!" Hide-chan tries to get a smile out of Hanasaki, "Or, I guess not..."

Hanasaki sniffs, "Sorry, Hide-chan. I just don't feel like it."

Hide-chan looks at him with worry, then pulls Hanayan into a hug. Hanasaki freezes then relaxes, hugging back. He also cries a bit.

Hide-chan pats his back, "There there. You're OK, Hanayan. I'm right here." He wipes away the tears, Hanayan leaning into his touch.

They let go, and Hanasaki's a bit flushed, wiping away a few stray tears, "Thanks, Hide-chan…"

"No prob! You'll always be welcome here!" Hide-chan assures, making Hanasaki smile as they go outside.

* * *

Red Beetle and the other guys welcome Hanayan into their group, much to Hide-chan's delight. They reviewed the failed mission, and had bavarois.

Hanasaki raises an eyebrow, "Is it tofu flavor again?"

Hide-chan yells, "No! Not this time! I changed the recipe!"

Chuckling, Hanasaki takes a bite, "Mm… It's good!"

Red Beetle is astonished, "Seriously?" He tries it, "Yum!"

Hide-chan puts his hands on his hips, proud of himself, "Right?" Everyone else digs in too.

Red Beetle asks, "How did you mess up, Hanayan?"

Hanasaki pauses, "Eh? Um…" he looks down at his feet, "Have you heard about the Le Waqua incident?"

Red Beetle nods, "Yeah… It was all over the news…" his eyes widen, "You don't mean that…"

Hanasaki nods, "Yeah… I was directly involved in that. I… was manipulated into teaming up with Twenty Faces. At least, until he tried to kill me. Then, I tried to kill myself to fix it."

"That's… a big screw-up," Red Beetle says as the other guys were silent.

Then, Hide-chan breaks it, "Well, you're alive right now, so… **No big deal**!" This shocked everyone else, mostly Hanasaki.

"Ah. But…I," he tries to say. Hide-chan interrupts, "But _nothing_! So, you messed up. _**Big time**_. So what? Everyone here has screwed-up, some much more spectacularly than others. You're one of us now, and that's that!"

Red Beetle and the guys smile, "Yeah… You're one of us now, and we accept you."

Hanasaki tears up again, then smiles, "Thanks guys!"

* * *

Later…

After all the other guys went to bed, Red Beetle included, Hanasaki looks at the stars with Hide-chan.

"It's a beautiful night," Hide-chan says. Hanasaki smiles fondly, "Yeah…"

Hide-chan looks at Hanayan, at his blue eyes reflecting the stars above, and his shining smile.

Smiling, Hide-chan says, "If you have any questions, ask me or Red Beetle, 'kay?"

Hanasaki nods, "OK. … Ne, are you really OK with me joining?"

Hide-chan nods, "Yeah. Why?"

Hanasaki looks forlornly, "I'm not much of a shot… I can't even shoot at people."

" **Yet**. Which is why I'll train you," Hide-chan says before getting a sad look from Hanayan, he smiles, "Don't worry. I'll only teach you how to shoot to disarm or disable, not to kill. That's completely your decision."

Hanasaki nods, "Thanks…"

Hide-chan smirks, "You know… I really like you, Hanayan! Which is why…" he pauses for dramatic effect, "I'll give you a Hide-chan and the Hooligans original tank top!"

Hanasaki is frozen for a moment before he bursts out laughing, "Alright!"

Hide-chan chuckles, "I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Hanasaki smiles. Then, Hide-chan does something surprising. He kisses Hanayan on the lips. Frozen, eyes widened, even after Hide-chan breaks the kiss, Hanasaki looks at Hide-chan with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"W-why?" Hanasaki asks, still a bit too shocked. Hide-chan smiles, "That's how much I like you, Hanayan~."

Hanasaki blushes, touching his lips with his finger, "S-sorry…but, I don't…"

" **Not yet**. _I know_ , but I'll make you fall for me before you know it!" Hide-chan confidently smiles.

Sweat-dropping, Hanasaki nods nervously before moving to go home. "Goodnight, Hanayan!" Hide-chan says as he waves.

"Kensuke…" Hanasaki says shyly, "It's Kensuke."

Hide-chan lights up, "Ken-chan! Goodnight!"

Ken-chan smiles at the him, "Goodnight!"

Once Ken-chan was out of sight, Hide-chan lowers his hand, and smiles, 'Hanayan…no, Ken-chan… I really like you. Ever since I first saw and laughed with you, I've liked you. I've noticed how truly lonely you are, so I'll be there for you. I promise,' he silently vows to himself.

* * *

Hanasaki sighs as he walks home, 'Hide-chan…kissed me. Said he liked me… No one's ever done or said that to me before… But, I still have feelings for Kobayashi. Will Hide-chan really make me fall for him? … It'll happen when it happens, I guess.'

And with that, goes the night and a promise of an uncertain future.


End file.
